The Beloved Emperor
by Esmi blood
Summary: The story will be R-18 later on in the story. Later though! The youngest child of Inuyasha and Kagome has just finally returned home after half a year traveling around the world. Except with a twisted during the week before returning home, Yashi unknowingly met the Empress of the Southern Western who wishes to marry him? What would Yashi do when he became Emperor. Being husband #6


**Prologue: Returning home**

**Yashi POV**

Just listen to the waves of the ocean waves crashing one another. While you hear the soft breeze just singing in your ears. The of the warmth of the sun brushing against the course of your body. The sound of seagull just screeching across the skies. I love this every single moment no matter how many times I've traveled around the world. I couldn't stop loving it, every time returning at the shore. At the port of the beach, it's been about half a year since I been away from Japan. I've been with my boss, a merchant traveling around the countries in Europe. All of those foreign countries were simply amazing. From the mythical garden of Frances to the mysterious mansion in England. Luckily, I'm able to speak their native languages despite the struggles throughout the years of my studies. In the beginning, it was rough to studies foreign languages from French to Hungarian. Though it's necessary for this job ever since the death of my father. I personally don't know since he died before my twin sister and I was even born. From what I heard from both my Onii-san and Okaa-sama, is that despite my father being hot-headed and pretty stubborn.

He dearly loved and cherish his wife, his firstborn son, and his unborn twins that he never got the chance to meet before death. Ever since I've been alive my mother always told me that I'm a striking resemblance to my father. Minus the fact, I have inherited my mothers' brown eyes instead of fathers' golden amber eyes. I sometimes wonder what would happen if father were to be alive today. Seeing me and Kayla grown up during the years of our infancy, childhood, teenhood, and now us being young adults. I wish I knew that if my father is already proud of me. Though, I'll never know except that my mother has gifted me my father robe of the Fire-Rat. I always wear every day and every night since it still has his scent to this day. Snapping out of my daydreams about father after hearing one of the sailors shouting "_Land Ho_" Meaning, we finally arrived.

Racing toward the edge of the ship when seeing the fantastic view of the beach filled with white sand and a small village. I know that I have arrived on the beach of the Southern Western land. Knowing that I've finally arrived home despite the fact it'll be another week before returning to the Western land. I didn't care, all I needed to know is that I get to see my mother and my siblings again. Knowing myself and being a Mama's boy...I'll be crying once hugging my mother when I get home. Since she did her best raising three kids alone while being the leader of our villages for years. She's such a strong woman and I admire her forever staying strong and teaching us the basic things in life.

She even supported me and Kayla to expand our educations as she knew that we're going to be on our own. It isn't exactly easy to get our education expanded especially since we're half-demons. We don't get the same treatment as full-fledged demons. Though thanks to my uncle's connection, Kayla and I were able to studies our hearts and learn more every day. Though I continue to studies more when I wanted to increase my studies in which I'm very curious. Which lead me to meet my boss of a merchant, which he granted me to be his assistant when we visited different countries to sell or trade. That was almost 6 years ago, I barely just turned 18 back then and already wanted to travel around the world. I just can't believe how fast these past 6 years just flew by.

Breathing in the fresh air of the sea, as I walked down onto the port. My boss and I decided to spend the night at one of his best customer mansion. I don't mind since we frequently spend the night at this man's place multiple times. Always a splendid time and not to mention that his family is always kind and generous letting us spend the night at their home. Gathering our bags before ordering a carriage to drive us toward the mansion. I didn't realize that I've fallen asleep until the end of the ride.


End file.
